


All Business

by voxmyriad



Series: Commander Cody Week 2k21 [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: But someone help Cody, Choose your own adventure from here, M/M, Meet-Cute, OR IS IT, but not what to do if your Jedi General turns out to be cute, one sided crush, they learned a lot in clone commander training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxmyriad/pseuds/voxmyriad
Summary: Cody meets his Jedi General for the first time.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Commander Cody Week 2k21 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208858
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	All Business

**Author's Note:**

> This actually started out gen and was going to end with Cody staring at the door, and then Obi-Wan had to actually show up, so of course it ended up shippy. Is it still rated G if Cody thinks a swear?

He would never admit it, but Cody was nervous. He'd be meeting his Jedi General in just a short while, and he was _nervous_.

But not for the reasons his _vod'e_ might think. They'd talked about serving with their Jedi back on Kamino, Cody and the rest of the clone commanders. They'd sat close together and murmured about it before lights-out, and plenty of them had expressed some concern about the upcoming assignments, but their worries had stemmed from what their Jedi might think of them: as clones, as commanders, as men. That wasn't Cody's worry.

No, Cody was worried about how well his Jedi General would be at being a _general_. As cadets they'd learned in several flash-batches about the Jedi, their history as a peacekeeping force across the galaxy, their role in the conflict against the Separatist aggressor, but this wasn't a peacekeeping mission. This was a _war_ , and Cody's men's lives depended upon it being fought like a war.

Could this General Kenobi fight like that? He was a fierce warrior according to the file Cody had been provided, but fighting off enemies individually demanded a different skill set. Could Kenobi put aside the peacemaker within and produce strategies that would let them win battles? And although Cody was dedicated to saving as many of his men's lives as he could, he knew it was impossible to fight a war without losses. Could the Jedi accept the fact of those losses as well? He hadn't been trained to it the way Cody had.

Worse, would he be _too_ ready to throw away clone lives needlessly? Would he allow Cody's assistance, would they work together, or would he treat the clones— _Cody's_ men, Cody's _brothers_ —like man-shaped droids, limitless and expendable?

So he was nervous. Inwardly. Outwardly, he stood tall, bucket propped against his hip, not quite at attention but far from at ease either, eyes fixed on the door.

It opened just as he was starting to run through the cycle of thoughts for the third time, and revealed Jedi Master General Obi-Wan Kenobi, who looked . . .

_Oh, kriff._

In all his worries and guessing and second-guessing, he hadn't thought he'd need to deal with his Jedi being _attractive_.

_Should've learned from Bly. Should've been on guard._

"Commander," General Kenobi greeted him in a genteel Coruscanti accent and with an elegant smile and they'd learned on Kamino that life wasn't fair and _this_ wasn't _remotely_ fair. "I'm terribly sorry, the orders I received only listed your CC number. It's my understanding that you prefer to be called by name, and I must say, I would vastly prefer it myself. I intend to bring our battalion up to date right away in that respect. Names are important, don't you agree, Commander . . . ?"

"Cody, General." His mouth answered for him while his brain caught up. "Commander Cody. It's an honor, sir."

"The honor is mine, Cody," Kenobi said with warmth, actual _warmth_ in his eyes like he was truly glad to meet Cody as they shook hands. When Kenobi let him go, he folded his hands back into his robe, calm but exuding a certain anticipatory air that Cody recognized. Plenty of his brothers had the same look right before a training exercise, before a drop. "I've had some thoughts on strategy. Shall we get to work?"

Despite the new slant to the whirl of thoughts in his head, the corner of Cody's mouth twitched upward. All business? That was one question answered. That was something he could work with. That was a _relief_. "Wouldn't have it any other way, General."

Everything else would fall into place. Nothing to be worried about. No reason to be nervous.


End file.
